


Try And Love Again

by 263Adder



Series: Victim of Love [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Lucifer (TV), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Batman References, F/M, Jealous Lucifer, Past Relationship(s), Post-Et Tu Doctor?, Pre-A Priest Walks Into A Bar, Pre-Relationship, Superman References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Take It To The Limit. You must all think I'm a huge Eagles fan but really it just seemed easier to keep using Eagle's song so you know these stories are connected. Jealous Lucifer, plus some references to the DC universe for my readers who like the other films and comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try And Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot, as promised. I've gotten the bulk of my dissertation written, though the constant re-editing of my chapters is a little soul sucking. Plus I still have my long conclusion to write :/ So this has become my side project. I'm toying with writing an X-Men or Harry Potter fanfic next though I'm undecided. One-shots of course, I don't have the time for multi-chapter fics right now. This is set before episode nine, with the priest for anyone struggling to remember. I think Lucifer's character really starts to grow then, so in this story he's still quite like how he was in the beginning of the show. He doesn't really understand emotions yet, episode eight was him learning about jealousy for the first time. I love stories with a jealous Lucifer so I decided to continue his torture. It was hard writing Lucifer like this after Take It To The Limit, I got used to him being more emotionally developed but hey, it was a fun writing challenge, to change a character I'd already written one way.  
> Enjoy :)

Sliding into her car, unused to taking the passenger seat, Chloe contented herself with looking out the window while Lucifer fiddled with the driver's seat and air con.

"Honestly, I'm sweating like a hooker in church. Does this thing even work?" He asked rhetorically, flicking the blower irritably with his finger.

Ignoring him, she focused on everything she had seen at the bar tonight. How they found Paolucci. The exact timing of his death, just as she had worked out that he had known where Malcolm was that night. Whoever killed him must have known she had made the connection. But how? Who had she told? How many moles were there in the department?

It took her a while to notice Lucifer had stopped speaking. To his credit, he'd managed to notice that she was completely out of it, and allowed them to sit in silence for most of the drive. Not speaking up until they neared her Mom's house. A few weeks earlier and he probably would have been bouncing around the car in order to get a reaction.

"Any plans with the spawn tonight?"

He snapped his fingers by her ear when he didn't get a response.

"Hmm?"

"Hmm?" Lucifer repeatedly, irritated. "Here I am, actually feigning _interest_ in your child for the sake of _pleasantness_ , and you don't even have the decency to pay attention to me. Pray, tell. What is it that's occupying that mind of yours? Is it something naughty?" He glanced at her out the corner of his eyes. "Does it star someone I know, perhaps? Perhaps you drew some _divine_ inspiration." Lucifer laughed to himself.

"No." Chloe sighed. "I was just thinking about Paolucci."

" _Alright_." Lucifer said slowly. "A little bit of a morbid direction. Surely you could have chosen someone a little more, lively, to star in your fantasies."

She tapped his arm lightly. "Cut it out, Lucifer."

"Oh, fine. Be in a sulk."

"I'm being serious, Lucifer. That whole incident seems off to me."

"Yes, it does rather doesn't it."

"And if Paolucci didn't kill himself,"

"It means he was murdered."

"And the only person who would benefit from that would be someone who doesn't want me to uncover what's going on with Graham. Which would be,"

"Someone in the department." Lucifer finished for her again. "Listen to that. We're starting to sound like an old married couple. Right down to the abstinence."

"You just never give up, do you?"

"Not a chance, dear Detective."

They pulled up to her house.

"You never did answer my question."

"Hmm?" Chloe responded, as she moved to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Mom's taking Trix for tonight."

" _And_?"

Chloe looked over at him suspiciously. "I don't know. I figured I'd just hang out at the house."

"How horrifically mundane." Lucifer said, looking worryingly delighted by her answer. "We simply must do something about it."

"We?"

"Yes." He grinned widely. "You'll come to Lux tonight."

"Oh, _no_ , Lucifer." Chloe said quickly.

"Oh I insist. And you know how persistent I can be."

"I'm starting to." She muttered. Honestly how long could one man stand to keep being turned down before he finally started to get the hint?

"Excellent. Then I'll see you tonight. I'll send round a car so you don't have to drive. Let's say at nine."

"I'll drive, Lucifer." Chloe insisted, a little worried about the prospect of not having an excuse to turn down free drinks.

"Nonsense. I'll sort it all out. Goodbye, Detective. See you tonight." Lucifer smiled, looking at her expectantly to get out of the car.

"Lucifer. This is my car." She suddenly realised.

"I know. That's why I'll have to send you a car. Enjoy your afternoon."

"No. I'll just drive you to Lux."

He sighed, like her request was in any way unreasonable. "Fine. If it really bothers you that much."

Jumping out the car, Chloe moved round the back, cursing as Lucifer sped off.

So that's what that felt like.

 

////// ////// //////

 

By nine thirty, Chloe was stood outside Lux fidgeting with her dress. She barely got a glimpse from the bouncer before she was waved in. Obviously Lucifer had told him to expect her. The crowd waiting outside the doors on the other hand glared at her reproachfully. Having to bite back a smirk, Chloe made her way into the club making a beeline for the bar.

She'd decided to go for a dress a little more conservative than she would usually wear to a club, the hem reaching her knees easily. With Lucifer's never ending attempts to get in her pants it seemed like a safe choice. Still the electric blue colour kept her from feeling too dull.

It also enabled Lucifer to find her in record time, though for all she knew the driver or bouncer had told him she'd arrived.

"Detective! And you even dressed for the occasion. That colour does wonders for your eyes." He grinned, moving to lean over her. "What are we having?"

"Scotch."

Lucifer gestured to the bartender, Mazikeen absent from the bar tonight, before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her towards a booth that had been kept empty.

"Are you playing tonight?" Chloe asked conversationally as they settled down beside each other, making sure to leave a comfortable distance between them. While she was getting used to his presence on cases, the partners still hadn't spent much time socialising. At least not without Chloe being driven insane by Lucifer's fascination with Biblical role play, and having a hole burned in the side of her head by his bartender's glare. The only time she'd come to Lux to be sociable was for Lucifer's birthday and she'd only dropped by. With Dan.

Two glasses and a bottle were set on the table. Lucifer didn't take his eyes off her as he poured.

"Maybe." Lucifer said, still smiling widely. "Do you like piano?"

Chloe shrugged, accepting her glass. "My Mom forced me into some lessons for a while. I never enjoyed it."

"It's not your kind of music then?" He continued pleasantly, trailing a finger around the edge of his glass. A faint hum came with the motion.

"I didn't say that. I just never enjoyed playing." Under no circumstances should she say so out loud, not wanting his already gargantuan ego to inflate any more, but she did admire his musical talent. He made playing look so easy, but after a number of painful lessons Chloe was more than aware that there was a real skill behind it.

"You like jazz?"

"I guess."

"What do you prefer?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I spend most of my time listening to what Trixie wants to play or whatever happens to be on the radio."

Lucifer looked horrified. "You don't know? My dear Detective. Don't you know that after silence that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music?"

Her brow furrowed. "Is that a quote?"

"Aldous Huxley. Honestly, tone deaf and illiterate. And I thought you were the daughter of an artiste."

"Hardly." Chloe chuckled, ignoring the remark on her tastes. "I don't think B-rated movies count as art."

"Ouch. Harsh." Lucifer clucked, before taking a sip of his drink. "That doesn't sound like the right way to talk about one's mother."

"Coming from the guy who pretends his Father is God." Chloe muttered into her drink.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Chloe said, flashing him that wide smile that usually won people over. "Go play something for me."

Lucifer's eyes glinted with mischief.

"What do I get in return?" He asked, sliding his arms across the back of their seat to nestle in more closely beside her.

"I'll forgive you for driving off without me."

"You've done it to me." Lucifer murmured in her ear.

"Not in your car. Besides," she let her head loll towards him, grinning as his breath caught, "think of all the times I wanted to shoot you but didn't. I think we're even."

"Naughty." He said, his composure snapping back instantly as he quickly flicked her nose in retribution.

"Ouch."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." He said, sliding out of the booth. "Now then. Sit back." Lucifer grabbed the bottle and topped her glass up. "Open your ears. And prepare to be amazed."

"You know it's impressive how you haven't let your successes go to your head, Lucifer." Chloe said dryly.

"I know." He hummed, once again oblivious to the existence of sarcasm. With that he pushed away from the table, subtly gesturing to a waitress.

Fiddling with her glass, Chloe watched Lucifer move over to the piano, the crowd parting for him like the Red Sea parted for Moses.

She snorted to herself. He would have liked that analogy.

Feeling surprisingly happy with herself, considering her reluctance to come by tonight, Chloe let herself sink into her seat as the music gradually turned down and a spot light turned onto the piano.

"This seat taken?"

She jumped up and stared for a long while at the man who had occupied the seat beside her without waiting for an answer.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He smiled.

"Feels like."

"Seriously." Ron said, laughing. "You okay? You seem kinda spaced out. What did they put in your drink?" He took the glass off her and sniffed the contents warily. "Hmm. Smells okay. How many have you had though?"

"Sorry." Chloe said, shaking herself a little. "I guess I just never expected to see you again. What you doing here?"

"Business trip."

"You still with the Planet?"

"Yeah."

"Lane still giving you hell?"

"You know it."

Chloe plucked the glass back out of Ron's hands and took another sip. Ron looked out across the room.

"Man. That guy can play."

The music had barely registered and Chloe hastened to pay attention considering she had been the one to ask Lucifer to play in the first place. The song sounded vaguely familiar but she struggled to place it.

She managed to catch him mid-glare. Oops.

"You pissed that guy off or something?" Ron asked.

"Looks like."

Dropping it, Ron stretched his arms along the back of the booth. "You sure got yourself a nice table here."

"I know the owner." Chloe shrugged.

" _You_ know Lucifer Morningstar." He asked, seeming surprised. "I figured you must be here undercover or something."

"No, believe it or not _Ron_ , I do actually go out once and a while in a non-work capacity. Anyway, what do you know about Lucifer? Don't tell me his reputation has spread to Metropolis."

Ron chuckled. "Actually it has."

Yikes. Although given how little she knew about Lucifer it probably shouldn't be a surprise. He seemed to have appeared from thin air only five years ago. Maybe he was in Metropolis sometime before that. "So are you working on a story?"

"I found some interesting leads. Thought I'd follow them and see if I could find a story."

"You always were thorough."

Ron grinned but not in the wicked way Lucifer would have done with such a comment.

"Do you need help?"

"No. Running into you was just a pleasant surprise."

"You mean you weren't planning on looking me up?" Chloe asked, not really sure how to feel about the prospect. Hell, it had been nearly ten years ago. Why would he?

"I figured I wouldn't be welcome. You got Dan babysitting tonight?"

Chloe levelled a suspicious look at him, eliciting a sheepish grin. "You checked up on me?"

"I might have gotten curious."

"You little sneak." She smiled, unable to find any shred of irritation. If anything she felt a little warm.

"You're telling me you never looked me up in that police database of yours."

"No." Chloe said, overacting a little as she feigned offense. " _Although_ ," she lowered her voice as she leaned closer, "I may have gone out of my way once or twice to get a copy of the Daily Planet."

"Oh, you still have it don't you." Ron said, his eyes twinkling in the dim lights.

"Damn straight."

A voice cleared beside them, and Chloe startled to find Lucifer standing over them. "Breaking something up am I?"

It was Chloe's turn to look guilty. "Sorry, Lucifer. I just ran in to an old, friend."

Her partner quirked an eyebrow at her. "Pre-Dan phase, I'm guessing."

Ron straightened in his seat. "Are you telling me you're finally in a post-Dan phase."

" _Finally_?" Chloe asked, sharply.

"Ah, looks like I have a supporter." Lucifer grinned wickedly, sliding in next to Chloe and sitting considerably closer than before. "I call him Detective Douche."

"I think I rather like that." Ron chuckled.

"Well then, Detective. Are you going to introduce me to your _friend_."

"This is Ron Troupe. He's a reporter with the Daily Planet."

Lucifer took Ron's proffered hand. "You're a long way from home aren't you? So am I. Lucifer Morningstar." He said, slathering on the charm. It may have been Chloe's imagination but Ron seemed to wince for a moment as though Lucifer had squeezed his hand a little too tight before letting go.

" _You're_ Lucifer Morningstar?" Ron asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Aww, Detective." Lucifer cooed. "You've been telling him about me?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes for Ron's benefit. "Apparently your reputation precedes you."

"Really." Lucifer motioned the bartender to bring another glass. "How far?"

"Metropolis." Ron answered. "I first heard of you when I interviewed an employee at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Was it Jonathan Sirtis by any chance?"

"Yes, you remember?"

"Oh I remember ever deal I've ever made." Lucifer smiled over the lip of his glass, winking at Chloe.

"I see." Ron said. If Chloe hadn't known him for so long she probably wouldn't have noticed how that remark seemed to trouble him.

The music changed to something slower.

"Why don't we dance, Chloe." He asked.

"Sure." She answered, sliding to the other side of the booth to stand. Neither one noticed Lucifer sitting with his mouth slightly agape.

"So how long are you staying in LA?" Chloe enquired following Ron out into the crowd. She looped her arms around his neck.

"I leave tomorrow night." Ron replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. "Hey, you remember when we went to that police ball with your parents?"

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, and you knocked the punch bowl right over our police commissioner. I don't think Dad stopped blushing for the next four hours, even though it was our fault."

"You know I'm amazed they let you on the force after you took out the commissioner's wife." He retorted, prompting Chloe to laugh a little more loudly than usual.

One of her fond memories in the run up to her Dad's death. Ron had knocked the punch bowl right off the table as he'd attempted an elaborate spin while they were dancing, and in her attempt to catch it, Chloe had managed to elbow Mrs Bullock in the gut.

Thankfully the couple found the whole incident amusing but there were still some LA cops around who liked to tease Chloe on it. Still, it was better to be teased for an adolescent mistake than for her early adult entertainment years. Maybe she'd finally live it down when she was sixty and no one wanted to picture her naked anymore.

"Do you want to try that spin again?" Ron asked after a minute. Chloe was aware their laughter had grabbed attention but couldn't find it in herself to care. No matter how mad she'd been when Ron had moved to Metropolis, she had moved past it a long time ago and found herself quite enjoying the opportunity to reminisce about such a happy period in her life.

"No. No, I think there are a few too many innocent bystanders around."

"In this nightclub? I don't think anyone is innocent."

"Not even me?" Chloe asked coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"Especially not you."

"You always did know me too well."

"Better than Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Yes."

"Good." He grinned widely.

"So, what story do I have to look out for in the Daily Planet?"

"Eh, I don't think it's going to pan out."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, resting her head on Ron's shoulder as they continued to sway to the music.

"Not enough sources. Perry won't publish speculation. I'll sit on it. Maybe something else will turn up. Maybe it won't. I guess we'll see."

"Well if you need any help..." Chloe trailed off. They hadn't spoken in years. She was still happy to offer the favour though. Honestly, with how things were going with Dan maybe it wouldn't be too bad to stay in touch with Ron. Lucifer may be relentless in trying to get in to her pants but he wasn't exactly reliable. Ron had always been there for her. Something Lucifer just hadn't proved yet. She just kept waiting for his facade to drop and for something terrible to emerge.

Probably a criminal past. Dan had already said Lux's books were far too clean.

"I know. Same goes here you know. Though I can't imagine anything exciting enough will happen in Metropolis to convince Chloe Decker to visit."

"I don't know. I hear you have some nice places there."

"Well you're welcome anytime." He told her.

As they turned Chloe glimpsed Lucifer at the table, eyes solely on her and Ron. It was quite an intense look, although he soon looked away when Chloe caught him looking.

"I guess I should be letting you get back to your partner, shouldn't I." Ron said reluctantly.

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I do. I know what happens when I spend too much time with you, Chloe. I forget why I need to leave again."

"You figured it out once." She accused as they pulled back from each other. The song was drawing to a close.

"I know." Ron caught a loose wave and tucked it behind her ear, letting his finger trailer along her jaw. "I'm just not sure I could do it again."

She bit her lip. Ten years, and there was still something there. Seven years she had been married to Dan, and yet since they'd separated she'd never felt longing like this. Maybe she was just lonely. It wouldn't be too bad for her to start dating again, would it?

Her nose wrinkled just imagining telling Dan she was going on a date. Then she imagined telling him she was going out with Lucifer and she nearly burst out laughing. Horror was not a strong enough word to capture Dan's expression.

"Have a good flight tomorrow." Chloe told him, smiling. "You always know where I am. Renowned reporter that you are."

He laughed. "Oh yeah. Don't tell Lane that, okay. She'll see it as a challenge and may destroy me. And you know the same goes here. I'm certain being the distinguished detective that you are you'll have no trouble looking me up."

"I'm sure."

"Goodbye, Decker."

"Bye, Troupe."

She leaned in for a hug, nestling her head under his chin for a moment. Ron kept hold of her hand as they pulled apart.

"Seriously, Chloe. Look out for yourself."

"You too, Ron. I know how fraught with danger you are in Metropolis."

"Hey, could be worse. I could live in Gotham." Ron laughed. He let go of her hand with a squeeze and left, casting Lux another curious look.

Reluctantly making her way back to the booth, Chloe was a little relieved to see Lucifer had moved to talk to a waitress, giving her a bit of time to gather her thoughts before the interrogation began.

She thought back to the kiss Dan had given her last night. She'd tried. God knows, she'd tried. But the spark was just gone. Which left the painful question of divorce. And telling Dan and Trixie that. And her Mom. And having to get a lawyer. Which all just made her feel exhausted. Honestly, she'd been so prepared to _try_ with Dan. Despite the absence of feeling last night. But seeing Ron. Seeing the feelings she used to have with someone, it was hard to convince herself it was the right thing to do anymore.

Lucifer's eyes lit up as he saw her sat alone at the booth, glancing around to see Ron had left.

She hadn't missed Lucifer's disappointment that she'd brought Dan to his birthday. Before leaving early. Honestly she'd expected a smaller crowd. And the thought on them being in a setting like, well like tonight, had been unnerving. Because they were colleagues.

Dating Lucifer would be a horrific choice, Chloe thought to herself as Lucifer stalked his way through the crowd towards her. But it was hard to admit she wasn't a little thrilled from the attention. Sometimes a gal just likes to know she still has it. Especially after having a kid.

"Detective." Lucifer said cheerfully. "Your little friend gone?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Chloe replied dryly. "He's heading home tomorrow so he couldn't stay."

"Well I must say I was flattered he came all this way after hearing about me."

Chloe snorted. "He's working on a story Lucifer. Ron didn't come here to see you."

"Did he come here to see you?" Lucifer asked flatly.

" _No_. It was just a coincidence."

Lucifer seemed to throw a dark look at the ceiling. "Hmm, coincidences. Don't believe in them, personally." He shot her a smile. "So. First love?"

And so it began. "No, Lucifer."

"But you _did_ love him?" He pressed.

"You sound a little jealous, Lucifer." She said sweetly.

Lucifer ignored the remark, growth for him. "Do you still love him?"

"It was a _long_ time ago."

"That's not an answer."

"No." Chloe said, shaking her head innocently. "No, I guess it's not. It's pretty irritating when someone avoids your questions, isn't it?"

" _Yes_."

That went completely over his head then.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucifer." Chloe said, checking her clutch. She could hail a cab outside, there was always a couple around.

"You're already leaving!" He said, shocked. "It's only ten thirty. Honestly woman, how old are you!"

"I have work to do."

"It's a Saturday tomorrow."

"No rest for cops, Lucifer. I have paperwork that needs filling in and I'll need to see Doctor Martin to get her to sign off on some things."

"Fine. Well I'll see you tomorrow, won't I? Saturday night. Come by Lux. Live a little." He cooed.

"Trixie, Lucifer."

"What about her?"

"I have Trixie. I can't go to a nightclub." Chloe sighed.

"So? Make the Douche pull his share of the responsibility."

She bit back a hollow laugh. "Somehow I don't see that happening."

"That hardly seems fair."

"No. I guess it's not."

Lucifer cocked his head, examining her.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'm just trying to fathom how the Douche ever ended up pulling you."

"Pulling?"

Lucifer sighed, staying silent for a minute. "You must have a babysitter you could fall back on."

"I'm not coming to Lux tomorrow, Lucifer. Drop it."

He smirked. "Never."

" _Goodnight_ , Lucifer."

"At least let me drive you home." He whined.

"No chance, you've drank at least twice as much as me. No way am I trusting you behind the wheel. I'll get a cab outside."

"Alright." Lucifer conceded, raising his hands in surrender. "May I at least escort you outside?"

She failed to hold back a small smile. "Okay."

Allowing Lucifer to guide her outside by the small of her back she couldn't help but find it amusing how the crowd parted for her with Lucifer by her side. Chloe was more than glad his weird mind voodoo didn't work on her, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was like for everyone else, who for some reason had no ability to say no to him. Maybe he's a superhero she thought ideally. Although hero might be a little strong. Maybe an anti-hero. That thought was followed by one of Lucifer in spanx with a cape which was a little eerie. Lucifer wearing anything but a suit seemed wrong.

And that thought led to her remembering him naked which she immediately shut down.

Reaching outside the air was still warm, covering her flush nicely. A cab came immediately when Lucifer raised his arm.

"Your carriage." He said mischievously.

"Thank you, Lucifer."

"Until next time, Detective. Unless there's something I can say to convince you to stay. After all. When Beatrice is away, Chloe gets a chance to play."

She rolled her eyes. It was becoming a common habit around Lucifer. Unable to resist the urge she leaned into his side, tilting her head back to whisper in his ear, knowing it was a little cruel to get his hopes up but honestly she was doing a public service trying to bring his ego down a few notches.

He curled down on her, arm caressing her back.

"Goodnight."

Chloe hopped into the car before her bad judgement could get the better of her.

It really was warm tonight.

" _Careful_ , Detective. Next time you pull that I might not let you off so easy." Lucifer purred, shutting the door behind her.

Chloe gulped as the car pulled away from the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Ron Troupe is a Daily Planet reporter in the Superman comics, good friend of Clark Kent. There's also a little reference to the Lois & Clark series slash Star Trek Next Gen, which I'd be amazed if someone picks up on because it's quite obscure unless you're fans of both. There's also a reference to a Batman character, again very obscure. I know the show doesn't really tie into the wider DC universe but I just wanted to do something as I like cross-overs. In the comics I believe Superman ends up ruling Hell at one point but I could be wrong. Anyway - hope you found this fun, as was intended. Leave a review, you know I like to hear from you guys. Have a great day :)


End file.
